The Space Endeavor
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Fanficization (Fanfic version of novelization) of the Ace Combat 7 reveal trailer at PlayStation Experience 2015.


**The following contains content from the official news and video sources. It also contained unconfirmed contents. These unconfirmed elements are not to be taken seriously.**

* * *

 **Someday**

 **Lighthouse Space Elevator**

 **3,000 Feet above the sea...**

* * *

I'm breathing in and out... I'm standing among the clouds. I feel, nervous. It's so high from the bottom... it's not like any skyscraper or rollercoaster.

"Number 8, is something wrong? You're sure breathing hard."

That voice is back, it seems like that I'm still on the platform...

"You better hurry with the jump. The others are waiting for you."

It's so high. I am afraid to go off this platform. Why am I here?

"Excuse me. Miss, we have reports from the OADF. There are Erusean fighters approaching the Lighthouse. They advise we stop all operations."

* * *

 **Osean Air Defense Force**

 **F-22A**

"Lighthouse, straight ahead.' I report in my position. Better protect this symbol of human advancement.

"Bandits confirmed as Su-30Ms. Numbering: 2. Advise you intercept...Hold on... they're turning on you position."

The Su-30s fires rounds at me, barely missing. Breaking hard, I turn the fighter behind, and come up across one of them.

"Don't lose him." The fighter attempts to shake me off his tail. I mirror it's movements flawlessly. You're not getting away. Not today!

Command informs again, "There's another bandit in the clouds."

I see many clouds, "Which cloud?"

* * *

My ears hear something... it's coming close. Where is it?

!

What is that? It's a plane. It's so big.

"They're here! Ma'am, we need you to get back into the elevator!"

* * *

"Locked on!" I arm the missiles, but the fighter began to pull off a Kublit. It zooms past my craft.

"Check your six!"

I smirked. They didn't realized my missiles are 6QHMs. Quick Homing Missiles x6. I engage some buttons "High-homing mode, on." FIRE! The missiles appear in my view, but curved back and zooms past me. I hear the boom. YES!

"On your twelve!" I see the other Su-30 firing a missile. TURN! My stick and craft banks right. The missile went under my cockpit... whew! I apply full afterburners and the plane zooms into the clouds.

"Large enemy confirmed."

Guess it's the one...

"Right on time." There it is, "Visual confirmed on FAS-01."

* * *

Wow... what is that? It's dropping objects... they are flying as well.

"It's dropping UAVs! Number 8! Get out of the open!"

So many...

* * *

"UAVs have been launched!" Command states the obvious, as usual... But not how many of them... they launched them all! 80 UAVs?! COME ON!

"There's too many of them..." I'm in shock...

"You're surrounded! Head for the clouds!"

The UAVs are everywhere... I can't hide... "No... They're already coming towards me!"

* * *

"Miss! Please! Don't put yourself in danger! Get in the elevator!"

I feel... different...I guess it's quite exhilarating, huh? I want to live...

My arms got off the rails, "WAIT!"

My feet stepped forward...

* * *

"I can do this." My external pods carries 8 more missiles. Engage!

Come on...locked!

* * *

I can do this... my body feels light. My feet feel nothing.

"NO!"

I feel a blast of air, and see something flew by me...

I feel...alive...

* * *

"They're coming! Pilot..."

"YOU'RE MINE!" My missiles and guns goes off in a frenzy! I feel the adrenaline. I feel alive.

Explosions everywhere... what's that... a helmet? No... agh! I'm hit! I need to bail out... come on. Ha... whew... but there's still UAVs.

No...

Wait... what's that? A orange spacesuit? It's straight down from me... it's a girl? She doesn't have a helmet on... I'm getting close to her...

Is she okay? My arm approaches her body... and I can see her face... her hair... her... eyes now open. She is taken aback. Wait... she reaches out towards my hand...

I can grab her...

Save her!

* * *

He can grab me...

Save me...

* * *

 **ACE COMBAT 7**

 **Project Aces  
Unreal Engine  
Bandai Namco Entertainment  
**

 _"ACES even challenge the true sky"_


End file.
